Eight
by rodlRatchet
Summary: The bustling city of Regal that lies on the kingdom of Regalle has a major problem since its foundation, crime. 30 year-old Eight of Arrow , an Ace Agent, wants to put an end to the massive and brutal killings that have been haunting the city and the nation for decades. But there are mysteries lie ahead that can change everything... WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD & GORE, VIOLENCE
1. The Thunder

**1**

_* Clash! * _**The sound of thunder awakens me in the middle of the night, joined with the heavy drops of rain. Somehow, my head feels a little woozy. Did something happen earlier? I see flashes of bright light mixed with red and blue spectrums. I can't recall of what I did last night. Was it because of the bad weather? I think I'm going to be sick. As a matter of fact, I am sick. And I don't know why.**

**As I check myself out in the mirror, I see my eyes blood red. My entire face is pale. My elbow swords seem blunt – I think I should sharpen them later – and my feet suddenly have these small cuts. Did I engage into a fight? If I did, why can't I remember it? It seems weird. Maybe a quick shower aught to do it. The warm water running through my head to toe feels heavenly. I feel a little better now, but my eyesight is still bad. All I can see now is a fuzzy, bright light blocking my normal vision; the spectrums have disappeared though. I'll try to keep up the pace; I have something important to do later. Somehow, I still manage to remember of what I'm going to do later on and can't remember what happened yesterday or these past few days. What is wrong with me?**

**As I gaze through my apartment window, I see the cars swooping down the airways. The people below are happily going to their respective jobs and the skies are bright blue with no clouds in sight. **_Today is going to be a good day. _**I think. I grabbed my coat and fedora, gussied up for a bit and locked my apartment room; and then it's time to enter the busy streets of Regal City. **

**Ah yes, Regal City. A sprawling metropolis with airways filled during the day and bright city lights during the night. It is the capital of Regalle, a large island country that sits in the middle of Kayward Ocean. The Snivy Family rules this landmass, a wonderful family who always care about the nation. The King & Queen do their best to keep the country alive and kicking. They can't however, solve the biggest problem that's been haunting this nation since its foundation, crime. **

**Everyday when I turn on the black & white holovision and watch the news, the word "Murder" never seems to be out. Killings are pretty common here in Regal. There's even a slight chance that I can witness one myself. I remember back then when I'm heading home, I passed into a narrow alleyway and saw a Lilligant begging a Bisharp for mercy. As a fighting-type myself, I called out the suspect and ran as fast as I could to protect the poor person. But somehow, it was too late. As I ran towards him, he suddenly disappeared in a flash; leaving the poor Lilligant lying down on the hard concrete, bathing in her own blood. The Dark-types always commit crime. But there are other Dark-types who don't do bad stuff at all. Example is the Darkrai at the cathedral, Father Bright. Another one is the Liepard at the Butcher shop, Denver. To make a long story short, not all Dark-types are really bad or evil.**

**While I'm walking the streets, I passed down for a bit at this little grocery shop a few blocks from my home. The store's owner, Dawn, a Lilligant, always offers me free groceries everyday after I saved her life from another Bisharp – I don't know why Bisharps always hunt down Lilligants, not even the police knows – back then.**

"**Well if it isn't Eight." She says.**

**Yes my name is Eight, a Gallade. Eight of Arrow, that's my full name. I don't know why my mother called me that. It must be because of my birthday, which is not really that special. August 9, 1910 is just a regular birthday; if it were multiple eights then the reason would be too obvious.**

"**How are you Dawn?" I replied. "How's business?"**

"**Pretty good! Income rose up ten-fold! Isn't that great!" replied Dawn with a happy smile on her face. I like her fashion style. Her dress is always pink, filled with pink flowers and pink ribbons and a nice little flower on the right side of her hair. She then hands me 2 bags of the good stuff. The bags are filled with canned goods, milk, bread sticks, and frozen food. I thanked her, of course. "So, where are you heading next if I may ask?"**

"**I'm going to the police station; same job as always, protecting people, killing bad guys and stuff. Maybe do some investigating if I have time to kill." I replied with an awkward tone.**

"**Oh really? You looked so stressed out. What happened to your eyes? You should really take a break from your job." She replied. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask okay? I'm just right here." I nodded, gave her thanks again for these wonderful gifts and said farewell. People here are so nice. If it weren't for the crimes, this place would be perfect. **

**I sat down on a bench at the City Park to rest my legs. I slowly regain my normal vision. But still, the white light is still there. The office is still far away from here. Calling an air cab would be too expensive. There's a bike rack in front of me for everyone to use – people here are also really honest – as long as you'll return it. It's a pretty bike. Complete with a basket on front, a small horn, a headlight, and reflectors at the back. I would ride that awesome bike… if I knew how to ride one.**

_It's time to go now Eight._** I said to myself. Strolling while carrying these bags will obviously make me sweaty. But it's good for upper-body strength. And the long walk is also good for my legs since I don't jog everyday. Once I arrived at the station, the officers gave me an awkward look. As I look at the time, I realized that I was 4 hours late. Darn it! For sure my boss is going to scold me again for this. My position in the station is an Agent, Ace Class. Yep, you've heard that right. I'm pretty skilled in fighting, and I have the brains to do anything when trouble is near. The only thing that I can't do well in my career is arriving early.**

"**ARROW!" a loud shout coming from the boss's office. Holy crud! I'm in so much trouble right now, but it's worth it. Just to see my pretty boss. Our boss is a girl actually, and we're practically the same species. Her name is Xeva, a Gardevoir. She's really tough, tougher than I am. She does however, lack power. But she's pretty agile and quick. She slapped me one time because I was messing up stuff in her office and I didn't even see it! That girl is pretty feisty, and hot too. She's sometimes a psycho though whenever her anger limit reaches its maximum level. No one in the office dared to go near her unless it's something important. She doesn't have a boyfriend, since birth. I guess love doesn't belong in her dictionary. I have a crush on her since I started working at the station. It was like love at first sight.**

"**ARROW! OFFICE! NOW!" screamed Xeva again. Oh Arceus, I'm in so much trouble.**

"**Yes… ma'am?" I said in a trembling voice, then proceed to sit down in front of her table.**

"**Hello, Arrow." She replied with an ominous tone while holding a really sharp steak knife. "You do know that it's Friday, right? That means, it's your time to shine to rid the crime off this city. Call time starts at 7:00 A.M. And what time is it?"**

"**11:10 A.M… ma'am." I replied, sweating like a pig.**

"**IT'S FREAKING 11:10 A.M. YOU LAZY NINGKANGPOOP!" she snarled then she threw the steak knife directly on my shoulder.**

**I screamed hard, in a manly way. The pain is unbearable. "THE HECK? WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I asked in a light-angered voice while trying to remove the knife off my shoulder.**

"**DON'T REMOVE THE FREAKING KNIFE!" she replied psychotically. "You've been late for 30 straight days and you only killed and caught 998 criminals? And what's with your eyes? Have you been drinking?"**

"**998 are a lot ma'am! And I don't drink ma'am!" I replied while trying not to cry because of the pain. Blood is already flowing down through my jacket to my legs.**

"**Well, it is a lot. But 1,000 would've been better!" she said. "You can take that knife off now, I feel a little good. Sorry for the knife throw. I had steak this morning, medium-rare. MOTHERFREAKING MEDIUM-RARE."**

**I like it when she's angry. She looks cuter, no doubt hotter. Whenever we eat steaks during formal parties she always likes it well done. We don't know why but she twitches a lot and gets mad when she eats steaks that are not her type. I took off the knife Xeva threw a while ago without saying a single word, and quickly blocked the wound with a cloth. Blood was flowing everywhere, and I became more and more paler. I don't feel so good…**

"**Don't worry, the janitor will clean that up." She said while chuckling lightly. "All I want is, do your job now. Don't be late. Kill or arrest those bad people and most importantly, be safe. If you get a thousand criminals, I have a surprise to you." **_* wink *_

**I find it ironic that she wants me to be safe when she just recently threw a knife at me. "Yes ma'am" I replied while gasping for air. I immediately went out the station for fresh air. Then suddenly I vomited blood, pure blood. And somehow, I felt better. I went back to my office and happily chewed up some bread sticks Dawn gave me earlier, while cleaning my shoulder up.**

**Lying on my comfortable office chair, I received a distress call informing me that there was another attack. The victim? Another Lilligant. I rushed down to the crime scene using the station's police air car. Those air cars always smell brand new. When I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was at Dawn's grocery store! My eyes popped out of disbelief. To all the Lilligants in the city, they chose to seize her? I feel dizzy all of a sudden…**

**When I went inside, everything was a mess! Shelves all destroyed, goods scattered all over the floor. And the funny thing is, the cash register's still intact. **_Hope Dawn's okay… _**I thought to myself. Dawn's a really nice gal. Heck, every Lilligant in the city is nice. Why do Bisharps always hunt them? In fact, do all Bisharps commit murder? While investigating, I found a trail of blood leading to the dark, deep understructure. I prepared my elbow swords just in case something pops up – forgot to sharpen them though – and carefully, made my way into the basement. I flicked out the light switch and to my surprise, no one's there. I scanned the entire area. Found nothing but a pool of blood and basement stuff, and there's still no sign of Dawn. As I examine the pool, blood suddenly drops out of nowhere. I checked the basement ceiling and I froze for a moment out of shock.**

**It was Dawn. **


	2. The Basement

**2**

**Nailed into the ceiling. Her entire body was wrapped to a bright red cloth; – I assume it was white at first – legs, torso, everywhere except her head. Her eyes are closed but I can still hear her breath. She must be unconscious. **_Hang on Dawn! _**I said as I try to reach the cloth until I saw an inauspicious shadow moving closer to mine. I quickly turned around and a demented Scrafty stood there in front of me; wearing a creepy smile showing its sharp, pointy, reddish teeth that still oozes blood. He then chuckles, whilst whispering:**

"**You're next!"**

**He then tackles me hard, landing on a firm wooden shelf and proceeds to bite my arm. The radio that hangs on the other side of my shoulder breaks, rendering back-up call useless. I quickly drew out my elbow blades, and shook my arms like there was no tomorrow for him to release. I quickly stood up and delivered a hard-knocking close combat. Left hook! Right hook! I was on a roll. I didn't let him have a chance to counter because of my fast fists. And for the final finish, I gave him a strong kick sending him to the other side of the basement. I thought it was over. When suddenly a dark purple beam pushes me to the wall. It was his Dark Pulse! He then got up and proceeds to tackle me again; only this time, faster and more rigid. As he ran towards me, I immediately stood up. And by the time he was inches from me, I swiftly slid sideways then aimed my elbow joint unto his head then instantly released my beloved steel-like sword. The blade pierces through his skull and blood was spraying everywhere. I then raised my elbow up rapidly, cutting his head in half. Parts of his brain still stick to my trusty old weapon. I guess I could wash them later on. I checked the bite wound. Nothing serious. Just a puncture but it is severely bleeding. I don't have any towel or cloth with me so I blocked the damage using my hand. I proceeded to Dawn's point. I can hear her crying. **_There, there. Everything's going to be all right. _**I said in a melancholy voice. Using my other arm, I slowly ripped apart the cloth until she's free and caught her. Even though my arm's still in pain from the bite – and from the shoulder laceration – I carried her outside for treatment. The police were in awe of my actions. An officer named Ken, a Blaziken, started to clap; and then everyone in the vicinity claps while I'm heading towards the ambulance for Dawn to rest. After I placed her on the bed, I took a courteous bow then smiled at the people whose visions are already clocked at me. I never felt so happy that the people are applauding and raising a salute to honor me a job well done. Usually when I arrive from a mission, there's nobody there to witness the amazing things I've done to rescue the people who are in desperate needs. Rescuing and killing at the same time without dying is already a part of my living. I've rescued many damsels in distress and slaughtered many psychos before. And coming out alive and breathing wasn't easy. I've felt worse; like the pirate raid at Kayward Ocean, rescuing 20 innocent Staryus while battling a bunch of Crawdaunts. When I accomplished the mission, I came out empty-handed, literally. Those evil lobsters pinched all of my palms out. It took like two days for the Blissies to stitch my hand back together, and 3 months for healing. Thanks to the wonderful health technology at Regal, the scars suddenly disappeared without a trace. And patching myself up again won't be a bother because I could come out as the same old "Eight" I was before. No transformations, no deformations, just normal me. That's one of the reasons why I'm not afraid of getting wounded, impaled – as long as it's not near the heart and brain, of course – or heavily beat up whenever I'm on a dangerous task and at home. Xeva is the only one who knows and gives me missions. That's why fellow officers at the station always wonder why I always get deep wounds and cuts.**

**I went back to the precinct. Everyone there is talking about what I've done earlier – if only they knew my past operations – and congratulate me. The pain of the wounds suddenly felt gone.**

"**Nice job hotshot." Says Xeva; this time, with a delighted tone. "999 down, 1 more to go."**

"**Thank you ma'am!" I replied.**

"**Go to the hospital and patch yourself up. It's on me." **_* wink *_** she said.**

**That's odd. I usually pay for all the medical bills whenever I get heavily wounded. Maybe it's because that many people saw what I've done earlier.**

**I went to the hospital. Bunches of Blissies at the hallway are waiting for me to enter.**

"**Good evening, Eight. We've been expecting you." Says the head Blissey.**

**I nodded and I followed them to the washroom to clean the wounds… and blood, and then to the operating room for another healing session by Blissies, under the command of Dr. Leaf. Dr. Leaf's a Leavanny. We've been friends since college. He always offers me a 20% discount whenever I need to fix myself up. It's not that much but at least it's better than no savings at all. I lie down on the operating bed. And here comes the sleeping gas, so that I won't feel pain while they do their magic. And afterwards, it's another consultation with Leaf. **

**I exquisitely entered the world of dreams. I find myself running through the clouds. Playing with the soft, cottony wool in the skies. I then saw Xeva, dancing in an elegant silver gown. She offers me a dance, and suddenly my clothes changed into a black tuxedo. We danced and we danced, happily and lively. We both smiled. Her eyes are a wonderful green. Her smile is as lustrous as the stars above me. And her lips are as bright red as blood, gently heading towards mine. I closed my eyes, to feel the warmth of her kiss. But then, a sound of thunder suddenly interrupts. **_* Clash! *_

**I woke up. Feeling dizzy again. The dream I had was the most wonderful ever. I rubbed my eyes, and saw a faint, slender figure, wearing a white coat. **_It's Leaf. _**I think. He looks like a little taller.**

"**Hey there Doc! How are you?" I said. **

**He then turns around saying, "Pretty good. How about you?"**

**I flinched for a second out of surprise. It's not Leaf! It's a freaking Bisharp! I then extended my elbow swords and charged him.**

"**What did you do to Leaf? And are you here because of Dawn?" I said in a monstrous voice while aiming the blade at his throat.**

** "Calm down Eight. Calm down." He says, having a relaxed tone. "Dr. Leaf went on leave for the whole month. He told me everything about you and asked if I could be your temporary doctor until he returns. And for Dawn, don't worry. She'll be fine. Feeling better already."**

** I retracted my weapon. "Why does it have to be you? A Bisharp? You creatures have been causing a lot of trouble." I replied.**

** "Just because I'm a Bisharp and a Dark-type doesn't mean I kill people." He says angrily. "Don't be a typist Eight."**

** I apologized. Seeing a lot of Bisharp killers made me hate the species.**

_* Sigh * _**"I feel your pain Eight." He says. "My parents got killed by Bisharps. We try to resist their demon plans but we failed miserably. Even Bisharps kill their own kind." And he begins to drop a tear from his eyes.**

**I feel bad. Considering of what I've said earlier that not all Dark-types are evil. I wish I didn't judge him this early.**

"**Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself." Saying while rubbing off the saltwater off his face. "My name's Acutus, Dr. Acutus Silex. You can call me whatever you want. Just don't call me maybe."**

**I shook his hand and even though he already knows my name, I introduced myself again.**

"**Check yourself in the mirror. You're all good to go!" He said happily. "Xeva already paid the bill, don't worry. Just go home, take a rest. And tomorrow is another beautiful day for you."**

**I thanked him and said goodbye after I checked myself in the mirror. I look original again. No wounds, no marks, no bloodstains. My vision's already good. And my skin is looking as radiant as ever. I suited up, placed my trusty hat, and left the hospital. I'll try to visit Dawn sometime but now, it's time to go home. And hopefully, as Dr. Acutus said – **_"Tomorrow is another beautiful day."_


	3. The Boss

**3**

**I woke up early this morning… and I don't know why. It's 4 A.M. and the streets are still empty, might as well jog for a bit. A 30-minute run won't be bad will it? I fastened up my exercise gear and went straight out the apartment. As I traveled around the quiet streets of Regal, observing the stars while the sunlight's slowly starting to take them in, I bumped into Xeva, who's also jogging. **

** "Oh, Arrow. What're you doing here at this hour?" she says while panting.**

** "I woke up early. And… I don't know how to do with my spare time so… I decided to jog." I replied, while trying not to blush.**

** "Oh. Can you do that everyday?" she says, chuckling a bit. "I've never seen you this early since… NEVER!"**

** "Yeah… I guess I could…" I said nervously. I've never been this nervous when I'm talking to Xeva at the station. It seems true that "work talk" is definitely different from "normal talk". "Anyway, where are you heading next?"**

** "I'm heading to this little coffee shop near the city park." She replied. "They serve great lattes. Wanna join?"**

** Dear Arceus! This has got to be my greatest day ever! **_Is she really asking me out? _**I think. **_No, no, no. She just wants to have some coffee. For it's morning and coffee is good when you drink it in the morning._** Random sentences suddenly generated deep within my thoughts, finding a suitable reply. **

"**Yes, I would love to." I calmly said.**

** "Great! Come on! Let's go jog together!" says Xeva.**

** I nodded and proceed to join her. I couldn't believe that this is happening. I'm hanging out with my own boss! I rarely see her hang out with her friends. Come to think of it, does she have any friends? I'm trying hard not to unleash the happiness I'm feeling right now. And of course, not let her show signs that I like her. I'd rather get stabbed in the chest than let her know that I have this "something" for her.**

** We chatted for a bit until we reached the coffee stand. She hands me a nice hot cup of latte. It's so hot, touching the Styrofoam cup feels like touching a furnace.**

** "It's hot!" I murmured.**

** "Hotter than you?" she says, then proceeds to laugh.**

** " **_* Laughs * _**Nah. You, my dear Xeva, are definitely hotter!" I suddenly burst out.**

** "Really? **_* Chuckles * _**Why thank you!" she replied.**

** What was I thinking? Saying that? I now feel afraid that she'll know I have this crush thing for her.**

** "Come on! Let's sit at the bench!" Xeva says.**

** While we sat, we observed the things around us and started a conversation.**

** "So… how's life?" I asked.**

** "Pretty good actually." She replies, while sipping the foamy coffee. "How about you? How's the wound healing?"**

** "Fine… I guess." I replied, while glancing at her beautiful side of her face from time to time. "My body is 100% healed… for now."**

** "**_* Laughs * _**Don't you feel sick and tired being bodily abused all the time?" she asks.**

** "Not actually. You'll get used to it." I replied, and then took a few sips of the nice latte. "It actually feels good when I'm wounded. Seeing the blood flow and all. It makes me feel stronger."**

** "OH REALLY?" she asks in disbelief. She then grabs her steak knife from her side belt and stabs my hand through the bench wood. "Does it feel good now?"**

** I twitched for a second, while drinking coffee. The amount of pain is so great; I want to scream out loud. But I can't. Just to prove her that feeling pain feels good.**

** "Better." I said in a squeamish voice. "Can you please remove the knife now? I want to enjoy my coffee with two hands." She laughed, and then took the knife away. I carefully took a look at the knife puncture. It seems that she hit the veins, 'cause blood suddenly sprayed unto my face when I glared closely. I wiped the red goo off my face and then hid my hand on my pocket, hoping the fabric of my pants would cover the wound.**

** "Sorry about that!" she says while chuckling. "I just want to see if what you're saying is real."**

** "No biggie." I replied. I can feel the warm liquid oozing down from my upper right leg to my right foot. I never should've told her that. But oh well, it happened. Hope I can get manly points for that.**

** "I like you. You're full of spunk. Compared to the other officers at the precinct, you're the only one who had the guts to talk to me nicely even if I don't return the favor." She says. "No one dares to ask me out for a lovely friendly dinner, to have a fun time at the city amusement park. I don't know. Maybe people are used in seeing me as a mad, strict, and a drab Xeva."**

** "Really?" I replied. "Thanks for the compliment. No offense, you do seem scary. But you can change that! Start being happy with the workers. Talk to them. Share stories. Don't be shy. If you start talking to them, maybe everyone in the precinct will reply back. Don't worry! And when something goes wrong, I'm just here to keep you company."**

** "I don't know sport… To tell you the truth, I'm an introvert. Even now, talking to you feels weird." She responds.**

** "Just try it." I said to her with a smile. "Don't do it immediately though. Just slowly and slowly until you win their hearts. Speak to one officer, then another until you've fully befriended everyone in the precinct. Don't even say to yourself that you'll seriously change. Remember, actions speak louder than words."**

** "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." She replies. "Oh what do you know? It's already 8 o'clock. Time surely does fly when you're having fun doesn't it?"**

** She had fun hanging out with me? That has got to be my greatest achievement I've done this year. Or better yet, my entire life! I'm wondering… does she really like me? Like "like" like? Or just likes me because of my bravery when on job? Does her payment of my hospital bills yesterday means something? Does she already know that I have a thing for her that's why she's doing that? But how can she know that I like her? Were my actions too obvious? I've never told anyone about that I have a crush on Xeva. Did she figure that out just by observing how I treat her? Or… maybe… she just really wants to become friends. My head is full of questions right now I just can't stop.**

** "Yeah. **_* Sigh *_**" I replied. "Anyways Xeva, I had a great time hanging out with you. But I've got to go now. Going to visit the hospital."**

** "What for?" She asks.**

** "For my friend whom I rescued yesterday, and back then." I responded.**

** "Oh. Okay then. I'll meet you back at the precinct. The Regii Satellites are going to have an important meeting together with their head and the R.P.D. relating to the brutal Dark-type attackers. Don't be late. 1 P.M. sharp. Got it?" She says. **

** The "Regii Satellites", also known as "The King's Guards", are the heavy soldiers and sentinels that defend this kingdom. They are composed of armored Lucarios, heavily trained with their powerful Flash Cannons and Aura Spheres. They will do just about anything to protect the royal family and the people. They also carry lances and shields for seizing.**

**I nodded. And then we both stood up, saluted – we always do that in the precinct – and waved goodbye. Seeing and meeting her, made me brisk. I feel I can my tasks better than ever, because of her.**

**I'm heading down now to the hospital to check Dawn… and to check my right hand too.**


End file.
